Sweet Jane
by Blair Boo
Summary: Grissom encara o terrível fato de quase ter perdido a mulher da sua vida... Completa.


NA: _Essa fic surgiu do nada. Eu estava- como de costume- imaginando cenas GSR quando essa me pareceu propensa a realmente acontecer. Então escrevi. Espero que gostem! Reviews são bem-vindas_!

_Obviamente, e infelizmente, nenhum dos dois personagens é meu =)_

**Sweet Jane**

Grissom acomodou os óculos sobre o nariz e leu as últimas linhas do documento que estava em suas mãos. Um minuto depois, largou as folhas sobre mesa e, com uma caneta, riscou algumas palavras substituindo-as por outras. Anos e anos preparando e despachando papelada haviam feito dele um expert em relatórios.

Tirou os óculos e com o indicador e o polegar passou a massagear um ponto entre seus olhos que começara a latejar. Trabalho demais, descanso de menos. Esse era o problema. Ele precisava parar de trazer o lab para casa. Já passava a maior parte do seu dia vivendo para ele, nada mais justo que dedicar algumas horas para si mesmo.

E para Sara.

Largando os óculos sobre a mesa Grissom a observou.

Sara estava postada atrás da bancada de sua cozinha. Com movimentos ágeis, ela picava alguma coisa que estava fora da visão dele. _Cowboy Junkies_ estava tocando baixo no estéreo e ela cantarolava enquanto se movia por ali. _Sweet Jane_. Uma das preferidas dela.

Sara levou um pedaço do que estivera cortando até a boca e provou. Assentiu, como se aprovasse e virou-se de costas para ele, ocupando-se de uma panela que soltava vapor.

Ela estava relaxada de uma forma que ele não via há tempos. As linhas de preocupação que costumavam vincar sua testa haviam desaparecido e ela estava sorrindo novamente. Grissom suspirou e uma nesga de desespero atravessou-o de cima a baixo.

Ele quase a perdera.

Sara quase morrera nas mãos de Natalie Daves e o deixara sozinho para sempre. E ele não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido com sua sanidade, se ela tivesse sucumbido naquele dia, no deserto.

Quase dois meses haviam se passado e ele ainda podia ver nela os resquícios daquele dia.

A pele do rosto, do colo e dos braços de Sara possuía uma cor mais escura que a do resto do corpo, resultado da exposição feroz ao sol que ela sofrera. No joelho direito havia uma cicatriz fina, provavelmente causada por uma pedra afiada. Sob o queixo, ela ostentava outra cicatriz, quase invisível, mas que estava lá e não sairia.

Ele a observou se esticar um pouco para alcançar um recipiente e quase sentiu em si a linha de dor que a atingiu. Grissom sabia que o lado esquerdo do corpo dela ainda reclamava sempre que ela se esforçava e que o braço, do mesmo lado e recém-tirado do gesso, ainda relutava em obedecer aos comandos dela.

- Precisa de ajuda? - perguntou ao vê-la forçar o braço para cima.

- No, it's ok- ela sorriu para ele por cima do ombro e atingiu seu objetivo ao pegar um recipiente arredondado.

Ela o colocou sobre a pia e voltou a cantarolar.

_-'Waited for Jimmy down in the alley, waited there for him to come back home…'_

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante e as imagens dela, deitada na cama do hospital inconsciente por horas o fizeram tremer.

Aquele fora a pior noite da sua vida. Estar lá, sentado ao lado dela, sem saber direito o que poderia acontecer. Sem saber o que fazer. Sara sofrera um choque. Seu corpo fora terrivelmente maltratado e sua mente fora castigada pelo horror de uma morte quase certa. Ela sobreviveria, o médico havia dito. Estava enfraquecida, mas era uma mulher forte que se recuperaria em pouco tempo.

Mesmo assim, ele fizera vigília ao lado de sua cama, até o momento em que ela abrira os olhos e chamara o nome dele. De forma quase inaudível, mas fora o nome dele.

E, naquele momento, ele jurara mais uma vez, que ela seria a prioridade em sua vida. Grissom não podia correr o risco de quase perdê-la novamente. Ela era importante demais. Seu trabalho era sua vida, mas ela... Ela era um pedaço dele.

Deixando todo o trabalho para trás, Grissom levantou-se e caminhou em direção a ela. Hank, que estivera deitado a seus pés, segui-o de forma fiel.

Ele deu a volta na bancada e parou ao lado de Sara. Ela usava uma de suas camisetas do departamento, com uma calça folgada que, ele já percebera, era a preferida dela para ficar em casa. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo, e os pés estavam nus. O perfume dela, recente de banho, se misturava ao cheiro dos temperos cortados sobre a bancada.

- Prove- ela ofereceu a ele uma colher, com um caldo que fumegava e cheirava como o paraíso.

- Perfeito.

Ela lhe deu um de seus sorrisos rápidos e luminosos.

- Amanha, é sua vez.

- Mal posso esperar- piscou para ela.

Ela voltou sua atenção para a panela, mas foi impedida por ele que, delicadamente, pousou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Sara e virando-a para ele. Os olhos dela, surpresos, fitaram-no.

Com delicadeza, Grissom traçou um caminho com o dedo indicador por sua clavícula, subindo por seu pescoço e parando sobre a pequena cicatriz que agora, era parte dela, sob o queixo.

- Eu amo você. - disse.

Ele beijou-a na testa e depois nos lábios, de leve, como uma carícia. Depois, devagar, deu meia volta e caminhou de volta para sua mesa deixando Sara parada e atordoada atrás de si.

Algumas coisas, quando verdadeiras, se tornavam simples de serem ditas quando se aprendia o bem que poderiam fazer.

Aquela era uma delas.

**Fim**


End file.
